Such a finishing device is known from DE 10 2007 059 926 A1. These finishing devices serve to provide bearing surfaces with a cross-hatched structure characteristic of a finishing process. For this purpose, a finishing tool, for example a finishing tape or a finishing stone, is pressed against a workpiece surface to be finish machined. In the process, an oscillation movement is superimposed onto the rotary movement of the workpiece, which is aligned parallel to the axis of rotation of the workpiece.
The finish machining of a workpiece produces a workpiece with minimal surface tolerances. This is conditional upon the finishing tools being aligned precisely relative to the workpiece to be machined. Additionally, in the case of crankshafts or camshafts with a plurality of bearings, the spacing of finishing tools, which are arranged parallel to one another as regarded in the axial direction of the workpiece, must be adjusted precisely relative to one another so that the finish machining of bearing surfaces, which are adjacent to one another, can be performed precisely according to the pitch of the crankshaft or camshaft.
The requirements described above require a precise alignment of the workpiece in the workpiece holder and a precise alignment of the finishing tools relative to the workpiece.
Moreover, the finishing tools are subject to wear such that they have to be replaced at regular intervals.